


The Dumbledore and Riddle Twins

by emaz0225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, Other, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Cheryl Merope Arianna Dumbledore - Riddle and Thomas Niklaus Apollo Dumbledore - Riddle were born to Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle August 10th 1954.His Godfather is Abraxas Malfoy and his godmother is Minerva McGonagall





	1. September 1st 1958

**September** _**1st 1958** _

_**4 year old Cheryl is sitting in her seat in her papa's office in Hogwarts her Papa is the headmaster her daddy is away doing business. She looks over at her twin Tommy he is drawing on a piece of paper. Cheryl gets up from her spot and she leaves his office and decides to explore she ends up walking into her Papa who picks her up and says " Now Cheryl your to young to go exploring." He takes me to his office and he picks up Tommy and takes us down to his quarters and he puts us down and I go to my room it is painted a pretty iliac  and I go to my cupboard and I put on my Nightgown and I take out my braids and I go out to the siting area. I see Papa siting on the couch and he is reading I sit next to him and he puts his arm around his shoulder and I start to doze off.**_

* * *

_**I wake up in my bed and I go to the Loo and I go to my Cupboard and I put on my tights and my  tartan Skirt and I put on blouse. I put my hair in a side braid I go out of my room and I see Tommy in trousers and a pullover we sit on the couch and we wait for Papa and he comes in and then Daddy comes in and I jump up and Hug him and he swirls me around and says " How is my little hatchling doing?" I look at him and say I'm doing great daddy.  We flew to are home and I go up to my room and I sit onto my desk chair and I take out my scrowl of paper and my quil and I start on writing my alphabet. I look up and see daddy and Tommy and they come into my room and we start reading tales of the beetle and Baird. I fall asleep in the middle of the story and I wake up at lunch time and I eat some Ham Sandwhiches and some pumpkin juice and I see Uncle Abraxas and Lucius.** _


	2. September 1st 1965

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 year old Cheryl and Tommy are starting Hogwarts.

_**september 1st 1965** _

_**I wake up in my room in Malfoy Manor and I get up and I put my hair in pigtails and I put on a knee high dress and some ankle socks and shoes. I grab my stuff and I go to the parlor and I see Tommy in Trousers and A dress shirt and a pullover and Lucius is wearing the same thing. We apperate to kings cross station and we get into are cupartments and I take out my notebook and I write my journal entry.** _

_Hello, my name is Cheryl Merope Arianna Dumbledore-Riddle and I am starting my first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a little excited and scared I do not want to be seperated from my twin he is best friend I am gonna go i am gonna play a round of Exploding Snap._

**_I look up and I see Tommy and Lucius playing exploding snap and I join in and I see Bellatrix and her older sister Amadora I shake my head at them and I win the game halfway through the train ride we change into are school robes and I take out my charms textbook and I look at Wizagraduim Laviosia I look at Tommy and he smiles at me I smile back at him._**

**_We take the boat with Hagrid and we wait in the hallway with Professor McGonagall and there is whispering about having to fight a mountain troll to get in and I think idiots these children we are in two lines to be sorted with the sorting hat. Lucius Malfoy is called and is sorted into Slytherin I clap and then Thomas Dumbledore- Riddle is called I hold my breath and he is sorted into Ravenclaw. I am next and I am called and I am in Slytherin I eat some chicken with some Salad and I have some pumpkin juice and I then have a cheese crosaunt we are lead to are rooms and I sit on my new bed and I take out my Journal and I continue were I left off._ **

_I am now a Slytherin and I with Lucius in the house but Tommy is in Ravenclaw. I miss Daddy terribley but I will see him at Christmas he says we can go to France that would be lovely._

_Love, Cheryl Merope Arianna Dumbledore-Riddle._

**_I close my notebook and I put it in my trunk and I grab my sleep pant and one of Daddy's old tee shirts and I put my hair down and I go on to my bed and I grasp onto my locket Daddy got me for my birthday it says in serpent language that you are my heart and soul little snake. I fall asleep and I hope no one hurts Tommy or they will learn my stinging hex that Daddy taught me and I very good at it._ **

**_Next morning I wake up at 5 and I have a bath and I put on my uniform and I braid my hair into pigtails and I grab my notebook and I go the comonc room and I see are Prefect and are Head of the house Horance Slughorn I curesty and say " How do you do." I am siting on a leather couch and we are then lead to the great Hall and I sit and I see Tommy come in with a fat lip I stand up and I go over to my twin and I glare at the line and shout " Which one of you Trallops hurt my brother." A throd year boy comes up and says  " I did have anything to say about it little princess." I give him a powerful Stinging hex and then a tickle charm I grab Tommy's hand and I go to papa and he takes us to his office and  looks at us in disappointment I place my hands under my armpits and glare at him.  He says " Cheryl Merope Arianna Dumbledore-Riddle you do not say things like that!" I look at him and  glare and I stop out of the office and I go to my first class Transfiguration and I sit at a open spot and I see McGonagall there in her cat form I take out my notebook and  a Quill and I start writing in my passage._**

_Hello First day of classes and I am extremely mad some one had the nerve to hurt Tommy and call me a princess I am bethrothed to Sirius Black. I am gonna make that Trallop regret he ever messed with Cheryl Merope Arianna Dumbledore-Riddle. Anyway I  am looking forward to my Hogwarts days and I am gonna make Daddy proud to have me as a daughter._

_Love, Cheryl Merope Arianna Dumbledore-Riddle._

**_I close my notebook and I see the first year Gryfindors come in and I listen to the lecture and I hope Tommy is doing okay I look at Lucius who looks bored we have been learning this stuff since we were 6. After class and I go to Charms with the Ravenclaws I sit next to Tommy who hugs me and he says " Thank you for that back in the Great Hall." I just smile at him and we listen to Professor Flitwick talk about Charms. After class I have a free period and I go to the common room and i sit on the couch and I look at a passage from Daddy._ **

**_Dearest Cheryl,_ **

**_My little Hatchling, you are going onto your first year at Hogwarts I want you to be strong remember you are a direct decedent of Salazar Slytherin and I want you to learn everything you can remember Knowledge is power. I love you and your brother Tommy always and forever._ **

**_Love your father, Tom Marvolo Riddle._ **

 

* * *

**_I smile at the passage and I go up to my room and I grab my Two Way Mirror and I say " Malfoy Manor Tom Riddle Office." I see Daddy come onto the view and I smile and he chuckles and he says " First day of school and I got a howler from your Papa saying you got in verbal confertation with a other student."  I look at him and shrug and he says " Cheryl you got to be careful I love you."  I nod and we close off and I lay on my bed and I sigh and I do not regret doing what I did and I will do it again._**

**_I go to the library and I go to the table and I take out a scrowl and I write a new story and I take a dip of ink on my Quill._ **

_July 5th 1939 London England._

_I am in London England with my Moms side of the family I was sent here with the threat of Hitler warning of the Jews. My dad is Jewish and Polish well my mom is English and Irish. My Name is Marianna Daisy Parent and I am scared for my Papa and Mama but I will stay brave. I am living with uncle Harvey and Aunt May they say if a war breaks out that we move to the US were uncle Paul lives. I go to my room and I sit on the floor and I take out my new Sketchbook and I draw a tree and with a tire swing and I hum a melody and I close my book and I open a journal and I start my passage . **Today is a beautiful day but I am feeling dreary because I am worried about my parents and the threat of Hitler but tomorrow is a new day and I will be strong. Love Always, Marianna Parent.** I close my journal and I put it in my desk and I fix my skirt and I twist my hair and I go downstairs and I see Aunt May in the garden with my cousin Laura they are picking flowers. _

**_I put my Scrowl in a binder and I look up to see my Papa coming over and be sits in front of me and says " Cheryl you know you should never use that language and you should not stoop to other peoples levels." I look at him and I nod and I get up and I walk down to the dungeons and I go to Potions and I sit at a open spot and professor Slughorn come in and he smiles at me and says " Oh how are you miss young Dumbledore-Riddle." I smile at him and say " I am great Professor."  He smiles and I take out a scrowl of parchment and I wait for more students I see Lucius come in and he sits next to me and whispers to me " Tommy got in a big fight with a Sixth year and won." I look at him and he says " Tommy is fine not a scratch on him." I huff a sigh of relief after classes were all done I go to the great Hall and I take out my binder and I take out my scrowl and I grab a plate and I put on some meats and fruit and vegetables._ **

_July 5th 1939 London England._

_I am in London England with my Moms side of the family I was sent here with the threat of Hitler warning of the Jews. My dad is Jewish and Polish well my mom is English and Irish. My Name is Marianna Daisy Parent and I am scared for my Papa and Mama but I will stay brave. I am living with uncle Harvey and Aunt May they say if a war breaks out that we move to the US were uncle Paul lives. I go to my room and I sit on the floor and I take out my new Sketchbook and I draw a tree and with a tire swing and I hum a melody and I close my book and I open a journal and I start my passage . **Today is a beautiful day but I am feeling dreary because I am worried about my parents and the threat of Hitler but tomorrow is a new day and I will be strong. Love Always, Marianna Parent.** I close my journal and I put it in my desk and I fix my skirt and I twist my hair and I go downstairs and I see Aunt May in the garden with my cousin Laura they are picking flowers. I go outside and I go to the tree with the swing and I sit on it and I think about my last 14 years of life and I see my older cousin Peter he is 17 he is my best friend and I do not really like Laura who is 8. I start swinging and I hope that we get Hitler before a war breaks out. I get off and I head over to Peter and he leads me to Uncle Harvey and I we go on a walk and he talks about the good ole days with him and momma when they were growing up. We sit by the Thames River and I cross my legs and I lay on the grass and I look at the skies._

**_I eat my dinner and I look up and see Papa is looking espirated at both Tommy and I. I shake my head and I put my Scrowl in the binder and I take a sip of pumpkin juice and I get up and I head to my common room and I look at the fire and I miss Nagini she always made sure Tommy and I were safe we are her Grand Hatchlings.  At 8 I go up to my dorm and I have a shower and I put on a night gown and I put my hair in a braid and I lay on the bed and I sigh and I go into my mind place and I fall asleep. I wake up at 3 am and I open my trunk and I take out 100 prank spells to use and I start reading I get up around 6 am and I go and get dressed into my uniform. I twirl around and I smirk and I start my plan and it is gonna be epic._ **

 


	3. making a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl makes a new friend and it also becomes friends with Tommy.

 

**_September 15th, 1965_ **

 

**_Cheryl wakes up at 5 am on a Saturday and she stretches as she gets up and she heads to the lavatory she has a warm bath and she drys off and she puts her hair up in a lazy bun. She puts on light purple blouse and she puts on a navy blue skirt and she grabs her binder with her story and she heads down to the common room and sits by the fire and she gets lost into her thoughts of how her family is very complicated her fathers have two different views on how the magical world should be run she agrees that muggleborns should be placed with a magic family so they know the world they live in. At 8 she goes up to the Great hall and sees her Papa she waves at him and sits at her table and she puts some fruit on her plate and just thinks about her story and what her Daddy is doing he is usually very busy with his travels but he always makes time for her and Tommy speaking of which here he comes with his dark hair slicked back and he is wearing light trousers and a light blue pullover he is talking with Jerome Lovegood and they're chuckling I smile happily for my twin. I get up and head outside and I head to a tree and I sit down after I acio a blanket I stretch out my legs and cross them and I take out my binder and my special spelled Quil that Daddy got me for Tommy and I's the 10th birthday it does not run out of ink. I bask in the sunshine and I hear the birds chirping and I start writing my story as I take out another scroll of parchment I hum a sweet tune to myself and I stick my tongue out in concentration._ **

_July 5th, 1939 London England._

_I am in London England with my Moms side of the family I was sent here with the threat of Hitler warning of the Jews. My dad is Jewish and Polish well my mom is English and Irish. My Name is Marianna Daisy Parent and I am scared for my Papa and Mama but I will stay brave. I am living with uncle Harvey and Aunt May they say if a war breaks out that we move to the US were uncle Paul lives. I go to my room and I sit on the floor and I take out my new Sketchbook and I draw a tree and with a tire swing and I hum a melody and I close my book and I open a journal and I start my passage. **Today is a beautiful day but I am feeling dreary because I am worried about my parents and the threat of Hitler but tomorrow is a new day and I will be strong. Love Always, Marianna Parent.** I close my journal and I put it in my desk and I fix my skirt and I twist my hair and I go downstairs and I see Aunt May in the garden with my cousin Laura they are picking flowers. I go outside and I go to the tree with the swing and I sit on it and I think about my last 14 years of life and I see my older cousin Peter he is 17 he is my best friend and I do not really like Laura who is 8. I start swinging and I hope that we get Hitler before a war breaks out. I get off and I head over to Peter and he leads me to Uncle Harvey and I we go on a walk and he talks about the good ole days with him and momma when they were growing up. We sit by the Thames River and I cross my legs and I lay on the grass and I look at the skies. I look at Peter who has a smile on his face he looks so innocent but I know that it will soon be over and life will take over our much-loved dreams and there will be fighting for the rights of others. We head back and I see Laura and Aunt May are serving some Iced Lemonade and finger sandwiches I sit next to Peter who looks a lot like Momma we eat and then I am sent up to bathe and head to bed to read a bit and then I am to retire as is Laura I put my damp hair in a braid and I put on my nightgown and I read a passage from the bible and I lay on my bed and I think tomorrow is a new day and life will get better._

**_I close my binder and I see Jerome standing above of me and I smile up at him and he says " Good morning Cheryl."  I smile at him he returns it and I say " Good morning Jerome why don't you sit down." He smiles and sits next to me and we chat about everything and anything. At noon I get up and I put my stuff in my satchel and I head towards the great Hall and I smile at Tommy and I kiss both his and Lucius cheeks and I move to my spot and I eat a turkey sandwhich and some Salad washed down with pumpkin juice. I look up at Papa who has a sad expression on his face for a minute and I look at him confused for a few minutes. I shrug my shoulders and I head up to my common room and I sit on the couch and I see are prefect look at us and she says " First years get lost." I nod and I head to my dorm and I sit on my bed and I think of my Daddy and how I miss him he understands Tommy and I not like Papa does. Tommy and I were accidents we were not ment to be here but Daddy says we were the best accidents he ever made. I grab my my photo album and I look through it and smile at the funny faces Lucius and Tommy and I made._**

**_Albus pov_ **

**_Right before Noon my floo roared to life and I see the Baine to my excistene and I put on a polite face on and say " Good day Tom may I ask the reason to this visit?" He looks at me and says " I am hear to talk business about are children." I look at him and I try to get in his head he just smirks at me and I sigh and say " What about Cheryl and Tommy."  He takes out a paper and says as he hands the paper to me " Orion Black and I have made a bethrothel agreement of Cheryl and his oldest son Sirius." I look at him and I ask " Why Tom and why was I not involved she is my daughter as well?" He looks at me and says  condescendily " I am awhear that you were there during the conception and I did it because the Blacks can protect her when she is older." I look at him and say " I know you were the one to carry them but I want to be there for the big decisions now on." He nods and leaves and I look down and I groan that stupid one night with Tom now ties us forever and we can't get along long enough to settle are differences._ **


	4. October 7th 1965

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Tommy walk around the grounds. Cheryl feels sad about something and Tommy tries to protect her.

_**Hogwarts Castle October 7th 1965** _

* * *

_**I wake up and I snuggle closer into my quilt and I sigh my parents have been none stop arguing. Today is Saturday and I have plans with Tommy so I go to the Lavatory and I have a warm shower and I put my hair in a hair bow and I grab a pair of navy blue pants and a green pull over sweater I grab my team's scarf and I button up coat and I tie up my boots. I go down to the dorm room and I smile at Sandra she is a sweet second year. I go out to the dungeon hallways and I head up main hall and I see Tommy there with a book that Dad gave him before we left. We go to have breakfast I sit between Sandra and Lucius and I eat some eggs and toast. After I am finished I accio my binder and my quill and ink. I nod to Tommy and we go outside and Walk the grounds and talk about how are the times with are separate houses going. We end up by a tree and I accio a blanket for us to sit down and we sit under the tree I open my binder and Tommy starts reading his book.**_

_July 5th, 1939 London England._

_I am in London England with my Moms side of the family I was sent here with the threat of Hitler warning of the Jews. My dad is Jewish and Polish well my mom is English and Irish. My Name is Marianna Daisy Parent and I am scared for my Papa and Mama but I will stay brave. I am living with uncle Harvey and Aunt May they say if a war breaks out that we move to the US were uncle Paul lives. I go to my room and I sit on the floor and I take out my new Sketchbook and I draw a tree and with a tire swing and I hum a melody and I close my book and I open a journal and I start my passage. **Today is a beautiful day but I am feeling dreary because I am worried about my parents and the threat of Hitler but tomorrow is a new day and I will be strong. Love Always, Marianna Parent.** I close my journal and I put it in my desk and I fix my skirt and I twist my hair and I go downstairs and I see Aunt May in the garden with my cousin Laura they are picking flowers. I go outside and I go to the tree with the swing and I sit on it and I think about my last 14 years of life and I see my older cousin Peter he is 17 he is my best friend and I do not really like Laura who is 8. I start swinging and I hope that we get Hitler before a war breaks out. I get off and I head over to Peter and he leads me to Uncle Harvey and I we go on a walk and he talks about the good ole days with him and momma when they were growing up. We sit by the Thames River and I cross my legs and I lay on the grass and I look at the skies. I look at Peter who has a smile on his face he looks so innocent but I know that it will soon be over and life will take over our much-loved dreams and there will be fighting for the rights of others. We head back and I see Laura and Aunt May are serving some Iced Lemonade and finger sandwiches I sit next to Peter who looks a lot like Momma we eat and then I am sent up to bathe and head to bed to read a bit and then I am to retire as is Laura I put my damp hair in a braid and I put on my nightgown and I read a passage from the bible and I lay on my bed and I think tomorrow is a new day and life will get better. I get up around 6 the next morning I put my hair in a wing look and I put on a light pink dress and I go downstairs and I start help making breakfast. _

**_I close my binder and I look at Tommy and I think back to the fight Papa and Dad had 3 days ago Infront of us. I start tearing up it was ghastly and I hate when they fight but Dad thinks that muggleborns should be more restricted when Papa has no problem with Muggles. I agree with Dad as does Tommy I get up and I look at the pond and I go into a flashback to when I was 3 and Dad took me for a walk by here and I looked at the pond and I was Awe struck. We head back in and we go to the library and smile at Miss.  Prince she is nice but stern I walk to a table and I pull out a sheet or parchment and my self inking quill and I start a new story._**

_My Name Is Evelyn Parks and I am 13 years old I was born 1926. August 12th 1939 London England, I live with my Father he is a lawyer and my older brother Henry he is 15 and my Mother who is sick. I get up and I put on my stockings and I put on my brown skirt and a blue blouse shirt and I put my hair into a beehive hairdo. I go downstairs and I see mother drinking whiskey I shake my head and I start making breakfast for Henry and I. I go to the sink and I see father has already eaten I start making lunch for Henry and Father and I.  I see Henry goes outside to are porch and is reading a book and I see Mother is passed out on the couch and I finish lunch around 11 so I put on Mary Janes and I grab my hat and I start on my journey to Father's practice. I wave at Mary and James they are a newly married couple.  I step in and I wave at William the security gaurd and I take the elevator up to the 3rd floor and I smile at Bethany Fathers and Mr. Hanson's secuarty and I go into Father's office. He smiles when he looks up and sees me and I hand him his lunch and he says softly. " Your Mother passed out again Evelyn?" I look up at him and nod and he pulls me into a hug and says " It will be ok my little princess."  I thank him and I walk back to are flat but I stop at a bench and I see my school yard crush James Duncon he sits next to me and says " Hello Evelyn how is your summer coming?" I smile at him and I say " My summer is going okay and yours James?" He smiles and says " It is going great but my older brother is worried about the Nazis." I nod and I hug him bye and I go back home and I see Henry is in the flat with pad of parchment and he has a ball point pen and he looks up at me with sadness. I go over to him and I ask " Henry what's the matter?" He looks at me and says " The Nazis are after Jews and Gypsys and Mental people " I nod I already knew about this and he looks at me with sadness and says " Are father's family is Jewish we have grandparents in Germany." I nod and he grabs a letter and hands it to me. **Hallo mein liebster Henry. Dein Großvater und ich stehen kurz davor, in ein Lager zu gehen. Wir möchten, dass Sie und Evelyn glücklich und gesund bleiben. liebe deine Großeltern.** I tear up are Uncle and Cousins were already in a camp I hug him and we go outside and we sit in are little garden and I take out my diary.   8/12/39,  Today Henri gave me a letter from are grandparents from Germany they are more than likely going to go to the camps. I am worried for them mother is really sick on the alcohol. Love you Evelyn Elizabeth Parks. I close my diary and I look at the clouds and pray that Adolph Hitler stops his stupid plans. September 1st 1939, I get up it is the first day of school I put my hair is plats and I put on my stockings and I put on a light blue dress and I tie my plats with a blue ribbon. I grab my light yellow Cardigan and I go downstairs and see Henry up and making toast for us to eat before we leave. I grab my leather school bag and Henry and I get to school and I head over to Mary and Susan my best friends I wave my hand at James and His pals they are 14. We go to English and Mr. Green has the radio on and we take out are School Pads and I take out my pencil we are to write a essay about are summer.  **Greetings Class my name is Evelyn Parks I am 13 my birthday is February 21st 1926 so I am a Pisces. My summer was alright my Mother was sick alot and my brother and I hung out alot. Yours truly Evelyn Parks.** I finish my essay and I smile at Susan who has her thinking face on. I look up at Mr. Green and he looks concerned about the threat of Germany. At 11 we go to the cafeteria and I sit next to Mary and Susan across from James and Frank and Theodore and we are lunch and I take out my pad of parchment and I start a letter to my oldest brother in university.  Dearest Phillip, I am worried about Mother. Henry and Father and I are doing alright did you get a letter from Grandparents Parks they might be sent to the Camps. School has started again I hope you have a great time studying to be a doctor. Love your sister Evelyn Parks. I stop my letter and I grab my stuff and I head to the Maths class and I sit outside the door and I hear giggling and I see Victoria Davidson kissing Derek Payne my cousin they are both 15. I shake my head and I hug my knees and I start to tear up my mother might die. The bell rings and I go and pick my spot and I see Mrs. Williams with the Radio on and we have a review to do. 12:25 the radio rears to life and says * German forces have attacked Poland * Are class all gasp and we are sent home and I go up to my room and I take out my diary.  9/1/39, Today was the first day of school but in Math class we heard that Germany has invaded Poland. I am scared now that Adolph Hitler will invade England. Horribly yours Evelyn Elizabeth Parks. I close my diary and I lay on my bed and I cry and I hug my teddy bear Grandmother Parks gave me. I get up Two hours later and I head to my box and I pick my locket that Father passed to me because I am the only female in the Parks family. I put it on and I go downstairs and I start making supper it will be Roast beef and Mashed potatoes with gravy. I see Henry come in with a furious look on his face and he sits at the table and be looks at me and his face softens and he says " I will protect you always Evelyn." I smile and hug him and at quarter to 6 Father comes in and he says " Grace " and Mother is hungover and she glares at Henry and I. She has been this way before Philip left he was her favourite but that changed when he was 15 and she had a affair with the gardener. I finish my food and I do the dishes and I start some of my schoolwork and I sit with Father and Henry. September 2nd 1939, I wake up and I grab at my locket and I smile at grandmother whispering in my ear in Yiddish " פּערק אַרויף מיין קליין לעבנ געבליבענער " perk up my little survivor I put on my stockings and I put on mint green dress and I grab a cardigan and I go downstairs and I make poached eggs and I see Father comes down and he says " today we have a day off." Henry and I nod and eat and then start are long journey to school. I get there and Mary and I talk about the invasion of Poland then I go to English and I sit in my spot and Mr. Green has the radio on. I take out my English pad and I start writing then we hear the BBC host rear to life. * His royal Highness King George has declared war on Germany this morning.* I knew it was unavoidable I continue writing I see Susan is sad. At lunch I sit at are spot and James says softly " My brothers Issac and Daniel are joining are navy." I look at him with sadness and I eat my lunch and then deputy headmistress Misses Jasper comes in and says loudly " Henry and Evelyn Parks come with me!" I come to her with Henry and we go to her office and she looks at us sadly and says " Your mother has passed away after shooting herself." I gasp and I stand up and run out and I land in Derek's arms and he hugs me. _


	5. Story time

_My Name Is Evelyn Parks and I am 13 years old I was born 1926. August 12th 1939 London England, I live with my Father he is a lawyer and my older brother Henry he is 15 and my Mother who is sick. I get up and I put on my stockings and I put on my brown skirt and a blue blouse shirt and I put my hair into a beehive hairdo. I go downstairs and I see mother drinking whiskey I shake my head and I start making breakfast for Henry and I. I go to the sink and I see father has already eaten I start making lunch for Henry and Father and I.  I see Henry goes outside to are porch and is reading a book and I see Mother is passed out on the couch and I finish lunch around 11 so I put on Mary Janes and I grab my hat and I start on my journey to Father's practice. I wave at Mary and James they are a newly married couple.  I step in and I wave at William the security gaurd and I take the elevator up to the 3rd floor and I smile at Bethany Fathers and Mr. Hanson's secuarty and I go into Father's office. He smiles when he looks up and sees me and I hand him his lunch and he says softly. " Your Mother passed out again Evelyn?" I look up at him and nod and he pulls me into a hug and says " It will be ok my little princess."  I thank him and I walk back to are flat but I stop at a bench and I see my school yard crush James Duncon he sits next to me and says " Hello Evelyn how is your summer coming?" I smile at him and I say " My summer is going okay and yours James?" He smiles and says " It is going great but my older brother is worried about the Nazis." I nod and I hug him bye and I go back home and I see Henry is in the flat with pad of parchment and he has a ball point pen and he looks up at me with sadness. I go over to him and I ask " Henry what's the matter?" He looks at me and says " The Nazis are after Jews and Gypsys and Mental people " I nod I already knew about this and he looks at me with sadness and says " Are father's family is Jewish we have grandparents in Germany." I nod and he grabs a letter and hands it to me. **Hallo mein liebster Henry. Dein Großvater und ich stehen kurz davor, in ein Lager zu gehen. Wir möchten, dass Sie und Evelyn glücklich und gesund bleiben. liebe deine Großeltern.** I tear up are Uncle and Cousins were already in a camp I hug him and we go outside and we sit in are little garden and I take out my diary.   8/12/39,  Today Henri gave me a letter from are grandparents from Germany they are more than likely going to go to the camps. I am worried for them mother is really sick on the alcohol. Love you Evelyn Elizabeth Parks. I close my diary and I look at the clouds and pray that Adolph Hitler stops his stupid plans. September 1st 1939, I get up it is the first day of school I put my hair is plats and I put on my stockings and I put on a light blue dress and I tie my plats with a blue ribbon. I grab my light yellow Cardigan and I go downstairs and see Henry up and making toast for us to eat before we leave. I grab my leather school bag and Henry and I get to school and I head over to Mary and Susan my best friends I wave my hand at James and His pals they are 14. We go to English and Mr. Green has the radio on and we take out are School Pads and I take out my pencil we are to write a essay about are summer.  **Greetings Class my name is Evelyn Parks I am 13 my birthday is February 21st 1926 so I am a Pisces. My summer was alright my Mother was sick alot and my brother and I hung out alot. Yours truly Evelyn Parks.**  I finish my essay and I smile at Susan who has her thinking face on. I look up at Mr. Green and he looks concerned about the threat of Germany. At 11 we go to the cafeteria and I sit next to Mary and Susan across from James and Frank and Theodore and we are lunch and I take out my pad of parchment and I start a letter to my oldest brother in university.  Dearest Phillip, I am worried about Mother. Henry and Father and I are doing alright did you get a letter from Grandparents Parks they might be sent to the Camps. School has started again I hope you have a great time studying to be a doctor. Love your sister Evelyn Parks. I stop my letter and I grab my stuff and I head to the Maths class and I sit outside the door and I hear giggling and I see Victoria Davidson kissing Derek Payne my cousin they are both 15. I shake my head and I hug my knees and I start to tear up my mother might die. The bell rings and I go and pick my spot and I see Mrs. Williams with the Radio on and we have a review to do. 12:25 the radio rears to life and says * German forces have attacked Poland * Are class all gasp and we are sent home and I go up to my room and I take out my diary.  9/1/39, Today was the first day of school but in Math class we heard that Germany has invaded Poland. I am scared now that Adolph Hitler will invade England. Horribly yours Evelyn Elizabeth Parks. I close my diary and I lay on my bed and I cry and I hug my teddy bear Grandmother Parks gave me. I get up Two hours later and I head to my box and I pick my locket that Father passed to me because I am the only female in the Parks family. I put it on and I go downstairs and I start making supper it will be Roast beef and Mashed potatoes with gravy. I see Henry come in with a furious look on his face and he sits at the table and be looks at me and his face softens and he says " I will protect you always Evelyn." I smile and hug him and at quarter to 6 Father comes in and he says " Grace " and Mother is hungover and she glares at Henry and I. She has been this way before Philip left he was her favourite but that changed when he was 15 and she had a affair with the gardener. I finish my food and I do the dishes and I start some of my schoolwork and I sit with Father and Henry. September 2nd 1939, I wake up and I grab at my locket and I smile at grandmother whispering in my ear in Yiddish " פּערק אַרויף מיין קליין לעבנ געבליבענער " perk up my little survivor I put on my stockings and I put on mint green dress and I grab a cardigan and I go downstairs and I make poached eggs and I see Father comes down and he says " today we have a day off." Henry and I nod and eat and then start are long journey to school. I get there and Mary and I talk about the invasion of Poland then I go to English and I sit in my spot and Mr. Green has the radio on. I take out my English pad and I start writing then we hear the BBC host rear to life. * His royal Highness King George has declared war on Germany this morning.* I knew it was unavoidable I continue writing I see Susan is sad. At lunch I sit at are spot and James says softly " My brothers Issac and Daniel are joining are navy." I look at him with sadness and I eat my lunch and then deputy headmistress Misses Jasper comes in and says loudly " Henry and Evelyn Parks come with me!" I come to her with Henry and we go to her office and she looks at us sadly and says " Your mother has passed away after shooting herself." I gasp and I stand up and run out and I land in Derek's arms and he hugs me. I go home and I see Father is crying and I run into his arms and hug him and he rocks us and he says " everything will be okay my precious princess." I nod and I go up to my room and I look at the picture of Phillip and Henry and I before Phillip left. I smile at it and I go to my desk and I start my diary entry. 9/2/39, Britain has declared war on Germany and that is good but my mother commited sucide today and I am in the depths of disappear. Yours dreaded Evelyn Elizabeth Parks. I close my diary and I go to my window and I look at the automobiles running and I close my curtain. I sit on my bed and I see Henry come in and he goes to me and says " Father is going to hire a butler for us." I nod and we just sit together in silence till dinner time and we have Beef stew. _

_Chapter 2_

_ November 5th 1939, I get up and I put on my stockings and I grab my purple dress and my jumper and I put my hair in curls and I grab my hat and I go downstairs and I nod at Jones are butler and I sit next to Henry who looks bored and has his studies open. I go to school and I see James and I walk up to him and I ask " How is Issac and Daniel doing?" He looks at me and says " They say they are doing alright but Germany has better machinery." I nod and he puts a curl behind my ear and says " Evelyn I really like you would you do me the pleasure of courting you?" I look at him and nod and He goes and meets up with Theodore and Hank. I go inside and I see Victoria Davidson kissing Dominic Hollows I shake my head and I head to English and I see Mr. Green there already and he smiles at me and says " Oh Miss. Parks your work was marvelous." I blush and he says " In times like this we need to find pleasure in the little things." I nod and I go to my spot and I take my English pad out and I see Susan rush in and she looks out of breath and she says " My oldest brother just stormed out of my house and said he was joining the army." I hug her and we stayed like that till class begin and I toke out my pencil and started my writing. Why does life end in death  _


End file.
